


Mass Hysteria

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Clueless!Gee [35]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Agreements, Anti Way!Fic, Estrangement, Fluff and Humor, Hospitalization, M/M, Minor Character Death, Professonal Relationship, Running Away, Sibling Rivalry, Sickness, Small Animals!, kitties!, puppies!, working together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: “Fuck you Mikey!”“No fuck you Gerard!”“I never want to see your face again!”“Don’t worry you won’t!” Gerard grabbed his duffle bag and stormed out of the house slamming the screen door at the same time Mikey went into his room slamming his bedroom door.





	1. People Are Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Well this is going to be interesting! I decided to take on my very first Anti Way!fic and asked my Clueless!Gee to come along for the ride! We are both really excited for this one! It is actually going to have three endings! The first will be some good old fashion Frerard, the second a little Frikey, and finally a nice sweet threesome, but no Waycest. Gerard and Mikey will not cross swords in this one. ^0^
> 
> Since I play both Ways, I had to write the first chapter by myself, but after this, it will be both of us writing. Also we are holding a little contest. If you can guess where we got the name of the fic from, you will go into a little lottery and two winners will be chosen and get this fic gifted to them! Good luck all! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

“Fuck you Mikey!”

“No fuck you Gerard!”

“I never want to see your face again!”

“Don’t worry you won’t!” Gerard grabbed his duffle bag and stormed out of the house slamming the screen door at the same time Mikey went into his room slamming his bedroom door. He flopped on the bed and groaned.

“Michael?”

“Come in Grandma.” Elena opened the door and walked in. She sat on the bed and petted her younger grandson’s hair. “It’s going to be okay. One day you boys will see how silly you are being and…”

“No Grandma, not this time. I don’t care if I never see him again.”

“You don’t mean that sweetheart.”

“I do, he’s an ass.”

“Come on, come with me.” Elena stood up and let Mikey get up. He followed her out of his room and to the garage. They got in her car.

“Where are we going Grandma?”

“When you feel like this only one thing will help.”

“Grandma, I’m not a child anymore.”

“Hush now Michael, you have not been here in years. You and Gerard used to love to come here.”

“Yeah well…that was then.”

“And nothing has changed you will see.”

They drove till Mikey saw the sign for Rush’s Paws and Purrs. He had to admit it was a little nostalgic. He and Gerard used to come here every day after school and help out till they were both out of elementary school. Then the work got harder. Mikey tried to hang on a little longer, but middle school was hard and Gerard was in high school so studies became a priority. Mikey had missed this though. Lena parked and Mikey got out. He looked at the two sides of the animal and adoption shelter. Elena knew that some people were pure cat lover or pure dog lovers so she left them in two different buildings. Gerard was allergic to cats so it was easier for him to take care of the dogs. Because of Gerard Mikey could never have a cat, but in his heart, that was his dream pet. Now he realized he could get one with Gerard out of the house. See somethings were good. Mikey watched Elena head for her office and he headed for the cats. Above the door in black and white bubble letter was the word Purr with a cat’s tail ending the last R. Mikey always thought it was so cute. He went in and was greeting by several inquisitive meows. He walked to the corral and opened the gate. Immediately he had several cats swarming his legs. Some were sleeping on cat furniture or scratching posts. Others were eating or using the litter box. He saw a little white puff ball on top of one of the towers and picked it up. It mewed softly and began to purr immediately. Mikey sighed. He found a cushion and sat down on it. Other cats came up to him rubbing against his legs, crawling on him, or lightly pawing him. He snuggled into the cushion and sighed. He really did need this. A few hours later Elena found him there sleep surrounded by most of the cats. She gave a quiet chuckle.

“Oh Michael, see I told you things will be alright and one day you and Gerard will be alright too.”

_***Time Stamp: Ten Years Later***_

“Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust.” Gerard stood on the other side of Elena’s grave as the priest threw dirt on her coffin. It was the first time he had been back here and it was for his grandmother’s funeral. He saw Mikey on the other side, but didn’t look at him. He just wanted to get this over with. The will reading was tomorrow. Once that was done he would return to California and pick up his life where he left off.

“Gerard you are staying at the house tonight?”

“I was planning on getting a hotel Ma.”

“Please, for you father and I?”

“Alright.”

“Good, the limo will bring us all there for the after affair.”

Truth was Gerard didn’t want to even go for the after affair. He didn’t want everyone asking about where he was and what he had been up to. He just wanted to go home. He saw his mother talking to Mikey. His brother hadn’t changed much in ten years other than grew taller. He still had his glasses and his weird hair that never sat right. Even his suit didn’t…suit him. He just looked like a jeans and t-shirt kind of guy. Donald motioned for Gerard to head to the limo. He moved toward the car and was bothered to find that he had to sit next to Mikey. When they got in, Donald addressed them.  
  
“I know you two aren’t getting a long, but keep it away during the after affair. Many people are heartbroken that she is gone and it isn’t fait to them.”

“Gerard doesn’t give a shit.”

“Fuck you Mikey I do too!”

“Yeah, well you never even visited her in the hospital!”

“I talked to her on the phone!”

“Bullshit! She would have told me!”

Gerard pulled out his phone and shoved it in Mikey’s face. “Look fuck face, there’s your proof!”

“BOYS!” Mikey and Gerard looked over and saw that their mother was crying.

“Fuck, sorry ma.”

“Yeah sorry.”

“Why do you hate each other so much? You used to be best friends!”

Gerard nor Mikey answered. They couldn’t neither one could remember why they were so angry at each other anymore, but it didn’t matter. This was their life now. No more was said as the limo started up and drove them out of the cemetery.

*

*

*  
  
“And to my daughter I leave…”

Gerard had tuned out of what the lawyer was saying. It had nothing to do with him. He was sipping his coffee and checking his phone. He had four e-mails from his editor and two from one of the artists he was looking at for his cover art. He had to confirm his appointment with the photographer for his jacket photo. So much to do when he got back to Sacramento.

“And finally to my grandsons, Gerard Arthur Way and Michael James Way, I leave my life’s work, my animal shelter.”

“WHAT?!” Both Mikey and Gerard jumped up at this. “Wait, she left it to both of us?”

“Yes.”

“How is that possible?”

“Yeah?”

“If you gentlemen will let me continue.”

“Oh there’s more?”

“Yes Sir, please sit down.”

Both Gerard and Mikey sat.

“As I was saying… to my grandsons, Gerard Arthur Way and Michael James Way, I leave my life’s work, my animal shelter. Rush’s Paws and Purrs has meant everything to me as I know it did to you both at one point. Because of this, my last request is that you both run the shelter together. You may not sell it, but after five years if you still do not get along, one of you may sell your half to the other. “

The lawyer stopped reading and put the will down.

“Wait…so let me get this straight. I have to work with Mikey for the next five years in order to be able to sell my half of the shelter.”

“That is correct Mr. Way.”

“What happens if I won’t do it?”

“It gets foreclosed by the bank.”

“WHAT?!”

“How can they do that?”

“It is too much to take on for just one of you and the place does not make enough for more people to be hired.”

“So either I agree or…” Gerard slumped in his chair. He was trapped. He could be an ass and just go back home, but this place was his grandmother’s life and passion. “Five years?”

“Five years.”

“Fine, I’ll do it.”

“You’ll what?” Mikey whipped his head around looking at his estranged brother.

“I’m not that fucking heartless Mikey.”

“I never said you were!”

“If that is all…” The lawyer held out a contract for Mikey and Gerard to sign. Mikey signed first and then Gerard begrudgingly did. “All business has been conducted folks.” The lawyer shook everyone’s hand and then stood and left.

“If it helps Gerard, you can stay at Elena’s house. The market isn’t very good right now so we couldn’t sell it.”

“It will save me the trouble of finding an apartment here, thanks Ma.”

“What about your place in California son?”

“I can sublet it while I am here. I’ll just move my stuff into storage.”

“You are being very responsible and understanding about this Gerard. Elena would have been proud.”

Gerard hugged his mom cause it was the right thing to do. He then looked at Mikey.

“Can I see the place?”

“Yeah, we can go now.

*

*

*

The car ride was silent. The radio was playing soft classical music and Gerard recognized the station as the one that Elena used to listen to. He wondered if she was in Mikey’s car a lot. They pulled up to the place and parked in the spot that was designated for Mikey. On the driver’s side was the space that Elena would use. On Gerard’s side there was one of those Cube style cars.

“Oh, Ray is here.”

“Ray?”

“Yes, he takes care of the smaller animals like rabbits and rodents.”

“When did Grandma get those?”

Gerard jumped a bit when he heard himself call her that. Mikey gave a small smile. “There are children that are allergic to both dogs and cats so she wanted an alternative. Ray has been in charge of them for the last five years.”

“Was he at the funeral?”

“No…he went to the wake, but he offered to come here and take care of the animals while I went.”

As if on cue a tall man with short curly hair came out of the Paws side waving. Mikey got out and greeted him. Gerard got out too and stood looking around. “Ray this is Gerard, Gerard this is Ray.” The two men shook hands.

“Nice to finally meet you. Elena spoke highly of you. I have one of your books.”

“Oh, which one?”

“Summertime Destroyer.”

Gerard looked impressed. “Usually people say Ghosts in the End or The Parade Disappears.”

“Oh I did read those and they were good too, but something about Summertime. It’s like it gives you a form of hope.”

Mikey looked back and forth between his estranged brother and Ray. “What the fuck are you guys talking about?”

Now Ray looked at Mikey and quirked an eyebrow up. “Your brother’s novels.”

“Novels? You write?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“Don’t be so modest!” Ray claps Gerard on the shoulder smiling brightly at him. “Two of your books were on the best sellers list and one is still there!”

“Yeah, The Parade Disappears is still popular after five years, but I worry people don’t really get it you know?”

Mikey was shocked. Is that what Gerard did after he left home? Why hadn’t Elena told him. He recalls seeing her reading a few books at her desk when business was slow, but he never paid attention to the titles. So Gerard was a famous author and Mikey… “Come on let’s get going.” Mikey was pissed as he stormed off. He put everything he wanted to do on hold to help his grandmother. How ironic that his brother managed to do the one thing he wanted to do. He still had his writing on a USB on his key chain. The untitled sci fi horror that he had been writing since high school. Ray and Gerard followed slowly still talking. Mikey stopped between the two buildings. “Alright let’s get this over with. Paws is here, I assume it is where you will work.”

“You know I can’t go into Purrs.”

“Why what’s wrong?” Ray looks at Mikey with a concerned look on his face.

Mikey smirks. “Gerard is allergic to cats.”

“Oh, man that sucks. Mikey has the sweetest cat named Bunny.”

“Bunny?” Gerard smirked as Mikey brooded. “Fuck you Gerard.”  Ray didn’t know what to make of it. He knew from Elena that the two brother’s didn’t get along, but they seemed like they could be civil…right? Ray cleared the air with his throat and kept explaining. “In between the two main buildings is where the Pocket Pets and kept.”

“Pocket Pets?”

“Elena wanted another P alliteration.” With that Mikey left and headed towards Purrs. Ray and watched him go and turned to Gerard. “So I guess I can show you Elena’s office.”

“Yeah, thanks.” As Gerard and Ray walked off, Ray suddenly wondered if his life was about to become a real life version of Dogs Vs Cats.

 


	2. Paws, Purrs, and Pocket Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry but...are you Mr. Way?...cause I’m Frank Iero. I’m here for the interview?"
> 
> "You? You are the one who had that fantastic resume?..."
> 
> Gerard put the clipboard down and leaned over the desk placing his hands for leverage.
> 
> "How old are you exactly?"
> 
> "I’m 22. Look, I know I’m short but I’ve got I.D if you don’t believe me."
> 
> He dug his hand into his jacket pocket for his driver's licence. Gerard took it and looked at it and then at the boy again. 
> 
> "Oh well, sorry about that, please come around and grab an apron. I will introduce you to the kennel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Hope you all had a wonderful holiday! This chapter is full of fun and fluff that had us both giggling as we wrote it. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_Mr. Iero,_

_Thank you for your interest in helping us out at Paws and Purrs. Your resume shows that you are quite knowledgeable with animals which is a plus. Please call us at your earliest convenience to set up an interview._

_Sincerely,_

_Gerard Way._

Frank read the email three times, his grin growing with each sweep. Out of all the positions he’d applied for, this was the one he was most interested in. He took a sip of his slightly cooled coffee, then set his laptop aside and picked up his cellphone. He carefully dialled the number for the shelter, and pressed call. He waited nervously for his call to be answered. After four rings, someone picked up. 

**"Thank you for calling Paws and Purrs. For Paws press 1, for Purrs press 2, and for Pocket Pets press 3."**

Frank chuckled slightly and pressed 1, then waited.

"Paws, Gerard Way speaking."

"Hello. My name's Frank Iero. I just received your email regarding my application and I’d like to set up an interview...if the position is still open?"

"Yes it is Mr. Iero. Can you make it here on Thursday in the afternoon? It's easier to talk once the dogs have calmed down a bit."

Frank grinned, he could hear barking in the background.

"Sure, that’d be great. I could come in the morning to help if that would...help?"

He mentally facepalmed at his own awkwardness. There was a light chuckle through the receiver.

"A little eagar are we?"

Frank sighed quietly in relief.

"Yeah, I am actually. I love almost all animals, but dogs are my favourite, and the chance to work with them is like a dream come true."

"Well alright then, why don't we make it nine am and I can interview you and observe you."

"That’d be perfect. I look forward to seeing you then."

"You to Mr. Iero. Have a good day."

"You too. Bye."

Frank hung up and punched the air, whooping joyously.

"YES!"

Now this deserved at least a minor celebration...not a big one of course as he’d not got the job yet, but a small one. Getting up from his seat, he took his cool cup to the sink and dumped the remaining contents away, then clicked his coffee machine back on and pressed speed dial 3 on his cell. After a couple rings, the owner of his local pizzeria answered cheerfully.

"Hey there Frank...usual?"

Frank laughed, shaking his head cause maybe he was getting a little predictable.

"Hey Rolly. Yeah, usual sounds good, but I’ll have some dough balls too if that’s ok?"

"Sure man. It’ll be with you in 20 minutes."

"Thanks dude. See ya."

Frank hung up and poured himself a fresh cup of coffee, then settled down to watch a movie and enjoy his evening in.

*

*

*

Ray parked his car in his spot next to Mikey's car. Surprisingly Gerard was here. Ray looked at the clock.

"Huh? He's here on time?"

Gerard was never at work on time with a new excuse every day. Ray strolled into Paws.

"Hey Mr. Way."

"Morning Mr. Toro."

Ray still felt weird that Gerard preferred to keep everything so formal, but technically Gerard was his boss. Mikey was different, but he had known Mikey for a few years now.

"You are in...early."

"I have an interview."

"Oh, getting some help over here?"

"Yes, since I can't always be here this early, I thought it was a smart idea."

"Did you discuss this with Mikey?"

"I do not have to discuss anything with Mikey that has to do with my side."

"Right, sorry."

Ray grabbed a clean apron from the closet and headed to say hello to Mikey. As he was crossing the yard he saw a car pull up and park next to his. Frank turned off the engine and sat for a minute, psyching himself up.

"Ok Frank..."

He said, looking in the rear view mirror at himself.

"...you’ve got this. You know just about everything there is to know about dogs and you are _not_ gonna fuck this up."

Nodding at his reflection, he grabbed his satchel from the passenger seat and got out of the car. He turned toward the building with **Paws** over the door, and saw a man with very big hair coming toward him. He slapped on a grin and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Frank Iero. Are you Mr. Way?"

"What? No man, I'm Ray, I work with the Pocket Pets."

"Oh right..."

Frank laughed, shaking the taller man's hand.

"Sorry. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Ray noted how young Frank looked. He wondered if he would be able to handle Gerard's gruff aloof nature.

"Well you should get going. Mr. Way hates when people are late...even though he is late all the time."

Ray muttered the last bit under his breath, hoping the young man didn't hear him. He gave him a big bright smile as he let go of his hand and waved, heading to his part of the shelter. Frank frowned slightly cause he _had_ heard what Ray said. He shook his head and preceded to the Paws building...he hoped Mr. Way wasn’t as strict as he was being lead to believe. He pushed open the door when he reached it and stepped into the warm reception area. He saw a dark haired man stood with his back toward him behind the desk. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, excuse me?"

Gerard whirled around and saw a boy. 

"I'm sorry, we are not open for business till ten, you will have to return then." 

He turned back to his clipboard and check list.

"Sorry but...are you Mr. Way?...cause I’m Frank Iero. I’m here for the interview?"

Gerard turned around again and looked the boy up and down.

"You? You are the one who had that fantastic resume?..."

Gerard put the clipboard down and leaned over the desk placing his hands for leverage.

"How old are you exactly?"

Frank frowned slightly.

"I’m 22. Look, I know I’m short but I’ve got I.D if you don’t believe me."

He dug his hand into his jacket pocket for his driver's licence. Gerard took it and looked at it and then at the boy again. 

"Oh well, sorry about that, please come around and grab an apron. I will introduce you to the kennel."

Frank put his licence back in his pocket and nodded to the older man.

"Cool..."

He grabbed an apron off of a row of hooks on the wall and followed behind him.

"I’ve driven passed this place many times, but I’ve only been in once. I always knew it was the kind of place I’d want to work in some day though..."

His eyes trailed over everything in interest as he continued to talk, filling the somewhat awkward silence.

"I came here when I was about 15. One of our dogs had passed away over the winter and we decided to look for a new one. Mom wanted a puppy, but the second I laid eyes on Sweet Pea, I knew I had to have her..."

He pulled out his cellphone and turned it on to the home screen, which was a picture of his little grey dog with its tongue lolling out at a weird angle. He held the phone out for Gerard to see with a grin.

"This is her."

It was the ugliest dog Gerard had ever seen, but he knew that it was the kind of dog his Grandmother would have been proud to have adopted. 

"She's...cute."

Frank nodded for a second, then cracked up.

"Oh man!...you don’t gotta lie to save my feelings. I know she’s not gonna win a beauty contest or anything, but she’s a real sweetheart and I wouldn’t change her for anything..."

He slipped his phone back in his pocket and grinned.

"Beauty's in the eye of the beholder and all that...you know?"

"Yeah sure. Well come on, time's wasting and I have a lot of stuff to cover with you today."

Frank grinned and nodded.

"Sure thing boss. I’m ready for whatever you want to throw at me...as long as it’s not mice."

He shuddered at the thought. Gerard stopped walking and turned around quickly. 

"It's Mr. Way to you Mr. Iero. I prefer formalities if you get hired."

Gerard left the if hanging in the air as he gave a tight smile and then turned back around to continue the tour. Frank swallowed heavily.

"I’m sorry..."

He mumbled slightly, eyes down.

"I’ll remember that Mr. Way."

He didn’t like it, but if it kept this man happy, then he’d do it. Gerard turned back around.

"No I'm sorry, that was rude. I am not used to being here this early. I guess my coffee hasn't kicked in yet."

"It’s ok Mr. Way..."

Frank said softly.

"My mom's the same when she hasn’t had hers."

That made Gerard chuckle a little.

"Alright, let's go meet the pups shall we?"

They headed out of the office to the back room.

*

*

*

"And on Thursdays and Sundays we bathe them cause Friday and Monday are big adoption days. Any questions?"

Frank grinned wide.

"Only one Mr. Way. When can I start?"

Now Gerard gave one of his real unguarded laughs.

"You can start tomorrow. Be here at seven and you will work till four with an hour break. On your application it said you cannot work on Wednesdays, but I take it that your other day off can vary?"

"Yeah, as long as I’m off on Wednesdays, I’m cool with whatever..."

He stuck out his hand toward his new boss.

"Thank you for this opportunity Mr. Way. I won’t let you down."

"I have a feeling you won't. See you tomorrow Mr. Iero."

Gerard shook Frank's hand and then went back to his desk. Frank gave him a smile and a friendly wave goodbye, then headed back outside to his car. He saw the guy with the hair from before, sitting in a deck chair with a rabbit in his lap. He chuckled slightly and walked over.

"Hey man, who’s this little guy?"

He reached out slowly and scratched between the bunny's ears.

"This is chocolate muffin. We had babies born and Mikey names them all after muffins. Him and Blueberry are all that's left from the seven born."

Frank giggled.

"He’s cute. I’d give him a home, but I think my landlord would kill me if I take in one more animal."

"It's cool, there are always rabbits I promise you."

Frank tickled the rabbit's head for a moment more, then smiled wryly at Ray.

"You know what?...I don’t give a shit what my landlord says. He wants to paint the communal hallways puss yellow, well I want to take this bubba home with me..."

He laughed.

"Can we make it happen?"

"Can I get you to throw in a few kittens too? We just got a fresh litter in."

Ray looked up to see his other boss Mikey walking up to them. He leaned in and patted the rabbit gently.

"Hey there Chocolate, do you wanna go home with this nice guy?"

Frank rubbed a hand round the back of his neck.

"Kittens?...yeah, I can do kittens..."

He grinned at the tall man with the glasses, sticking out his hand.

"Hi, I’m Frank. I’m gonna be working in Paws."

"Oh...your working..."

Mikey looked at Ray for help.

"I think it's to help your brother with his...early rising."

Mikey nodded in understanding. Gerard was not a morning person and had been late everyday opening Paws since he started. They fought about it last week and apparently this was his solution. The problem was they couldn't afford another employee. Gerard must be doing this out of pocket.

"Well then welcome. I'm Mikey Way."

Mikey stuck out his hand smiling.

"And don't worry about the kittens that's just an ice breaker line I use with the potentials."

Frank giggled.

"I’d be happy to take any kittens that get left behind if that helps..."

He tipped his head slightly, furrowing his brows.

"Wait...Mikey _Way_?...any relation to..."

He nodded toward Paws.

"...the other Mr. Way?"

"Unfortunately he is my older brother."

Mikey practically spat out the word brother. Frank raised an eyebrow, glancing at Ray, then back at Mikey.

"I sense tensions. It’s not my business, but anything I should know?...you know, considering I’ll be working here."

"Ray I'll see you later for lunch. Frank, nice to meet you."

Mikey walked off not wanting to be a part of this. Ray sighed and patted the chair next to his.

"Here, you can hold Chocolate."

Frank grinned wide, bouncing slightly before sitting down carefully so he didn’t frighten the little rabbit. He took the bunny into his lap and gently stroked his velvety fur.

"So...spill."

He said with a raised eyebrow. 

"How much time do you have?..."

Ray laughed and then stopped.

"No seriously how much time?"

Frank chuckled.

"I got no plans man, so as much time as it’ll take."

*

*

*

"And they didn't talk again till Elena's funeral. I mean Mikey didn't even know about Gerard being a best selling author...by the Way I'll lend you Vampires and Honey tomorrow."

"Thanks man. Wow!...sometimes I’m glad I’m an only child. You got any sibs?"

Frank looked at Ray curiously as he cradled the now sleeping rabbit against his chest gently. Ray shuffled Blueberry, who he had picked up part way through the conversation.

"I do and I get along with them better now after seeing the Ways."

Frank chuckled lightly and looked at the little rabbit Ray was holding.

"So...I’m thinking two bunnies won’t be any harder to handle than one."

"Man if only all the adopters were as easy as you."

"You're still here?"

Ray looked up and saw Mikey. He then looked at his watch.

"Wow it's lunch time already?"

Mikey chuckled. Frank grinned.

"Yeah I’m still here. Sorry if I’ve kept you from your work Ray. I can come back after you’ve had lunch to sort these guys out if that’ll help?"

He nodded to the two bunnies.

"Why don't you join us?"

Ray rose a brow at Mikey's invitation to Frank, but he didn't really mind.

"I think that is a great idea."

Frank looked between them and smiled wide.

"Well if you’re sure I’m not intruding?"

"Nah, come on."

Mikey motioned to the parking lot. Ray put Chocolate and Blueberry in their cage and then grabbed his coat. He grabbed his keys and turned to Mikey.

"I think it's my turn to drive."

"Considering I have shit for gas, yeah, it is."

"Shall I follow, or..."

Frank trailed off, looking between the two. 

"Nah, you can just come in the car."

"Shotgun!"

Ray looked at Mikey.

"What are you 15?"

Frank chuckled.

"I’m cool with the back. I’m the smallest one of us, so I’m guessing I’d fit best anyway."

"See he's cool with it Dad."

Ray punched Mikey in the arm.

"Whatever, I'm like two years younger than you."

Frank laughed.

"Y' know, I think I'm gonna like working with you guys...don't think it's gonna be dull."

Ray and Mikey looked at each other. Mikey turned away first and got into the car.

"Sure Frank, it will be great."

Ray got into the drivers side closing his own door. Frank hesitated, his grin slipping as his confusion took over...there was clearly something he was missing here. Figuring that he'd find out whatever it was eventually, he opened the back door and climbed in, closing the door behind him.

What on Earth was he getting himself into?!


	3. Business Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah Mikey, what's up?"
> 
> "Do I even want to know how you knew it was me?"
> 
> "Ringtone..."
> 
> Frank said tiredly, squinting at the bright phone screen in his pitch black room.
> 
> "It’s 4 am Mikey."
> 
> "Yeah...uh Ray called me...from the ER."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody.
> 
> Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Three Months Later***_

Mikey was pissed. As far as he could tell, ever since Gerard had hired Frank, he was never there...and he means never. Frank arrived at seven AM every morning and left at four PM. An hour later is when Gerard would arrive and then the shelter closed at seven PM. Therefore, Gerard worked two days a week. Frank never complained though, which was a credit to his disposition. He would stop in and say hello to Mikey and the kittens and visit Ray...at the outside area. Frank still wouldn't go inside for fear of the rodents. Ray respected that and the three of them often had lunch together. It was clear to see though that Frank was getting tired. The five days a week that he was suppose to work moved up to six since they didn't open on Sundays, even though he’d said he couldn’t work Wednesdays. Mikey decided he was going to talk to Gerard about it next time he saw him.

*

*

*

"Stay out of my fucking business and my fucking life!"

The door to Paws slammed in Mikey's face. Mikey walked back to Purrs.

"Well that went well."

He looked up and saw Ray.

"Ya think?"

"Don't worry about it Mikey. Frank is doing alright. I am sure if he had a problem, he would say something to Gerard.

"Yeah, and I am sure that if he said something he would get fired or a door slammed in his face."

"True."

"By the way, what are you doing here, your shift ended an hour ago."

"One of the rabbits got out and made a bit of a mess. I was just cleaning it up."

"You're a good guy Ray."

"Thanks Mikey."

Mikey patted Ray on the back and went back to work.

* * *

"Thank you mister, I'll take good care of Gingersnaps!"

The little girl hugged the light brown puppy close to her chest. Frank smiled, reaching down to scratch the little dog between its ears.

"I’m sure you will Lucy..."

He straightened back up to speak to Lucy's parents.

"Remember, if you have any questions, just give me a call."

He handed the mom a card with the shelter's name, address and phone number on one side...with little cartoon pictures of puppies, kittens and bunnies all along the top...and his own name and cell number written neatly in blue ink on the other. He was 100% certain that Mr. Way wouldn’t want to be bothered with customer questions at stupid o'clock in the morning, so with Mikey’s permission, he’d started putting his own details on the cards. 

Ray opened the door as a little girl and her parents left with a puppy in the signature cardboard carrier of the shelter.

"Hey man, got a moment, Mikey wanted to talk to you."

Frank yawned, leaning heavily against the counter.

"Yeah man, sure."

He pushed off and walked over to the curly haired man. 

"You alright man, you look exhausted."

Frank shrugged, dragging his feet as he followed Ray outside.

"Yeah, just a bit."

Ray led Frank over to Purrs. A sad little boy was leaving with his mom, crying.

"Don't worry honey, Mr. Way promised he would find them a good home."

"I know mommy, but I love them."

"When we get a bigger house, maybe we can see about getting another cat."

The boy sniffed and rubbed his nose with his sleeve as she gave a tired nod to Ray and Frank. Mikey was standing in the doorway with a box that was mewing.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming Frankie."

Frank smiled tiredly, then nodded at the box.

"New babies?"

He asked softly, trying to peer inside. 

"Yeah, the mother had them six weeks ago, but they couldn't keep them."

One of the kittens peered out of the box, mewing and trying to claw its way out.

"Careful Mikey, Frank will take the whole box home."

Frank looked up.

"I will?..."

The kitten mewed again and Frank looked back at the box.

"Yes, of course I will..."

He confirmed with a nod.

"No problems."

Mikey laughed and gave the box to Ray.

"No no Frankie, you have enough. Come I have a gift for you...."

Mikey led Frank into Purrs and to his office. On the desk was a white box with a ribbon on it.

"This is for you."

"What is it?"

"Open it silly."

Frank sighed, picking up the box. He hesitated with his hand on the lid and looked up.

"This better not be a mouse Mikey."

"Oh stop, I said I was sorry. It was a cute stuffed purple one anyway."

"It was still a mouse."

Frank said flatly. 

"I promise you it's not a mouse."

Mikey did feel bad not realizing his little joke would make Frank hyperventilate. Frank eyed Mikey suspiciously for a moment, then sighed, rolling his eyes.

"It’d better not be..."

He muttered as he pulled the bow off of the box and hesitantly opened it. He was poised, ready to throw the box and its mousey contents as far away as he could, but when he peered nervously inside, his whole face lit up.

"Oh my God!..."

He looked up at Mikey with wide, excited eyes.

"I can’t believe you did this!...thank you."

He latched onto the taller man in a limpet like hug, clinging on for nearly a minute, despite Mikey trying to shake him off. When he finally let go, he stood back and stared into the box. There inside, were a stack of brand new company business cards...with Frank’s name and number included on the back. 

"You deserve it Frankie. You've earned it completely with your hard work and dedication for the past three months."

"Three months, is that all?...feels like I’ve been here a year."

Frank chuckled, his eyes on the cards as he took in every detail. 

"Yeah well as much as Gerard works you I am not surprised. You need to tell him you need more days off than the one we are closed."

Frank looked up, his eyes wide.

"Oh, I’m not complaining...I _love_ being with the animals."

"No I'm complaining on your behalf."

"You really don’t ha..."

Frank was cut off by a huge yawn. He chuckled after.

"...have to. Well maybe you should."

Mikey laughed as he stood up and rounded his desk again.

"Just try to talk to him okay?"

He put an arm around Frank and led him back out of Purrs. They crossed the yard heading back to Paws.

"Feel like pizza today?"

Frank’s stomach picked that moment to growl loudly. He giggled.

"Well I guess _that’s_ your answer. Veggie?"

"Can I put sausage on my half?"

Mikey spoke with pleading eyes. Frank chuckled.

"As long as it doesn’t get on my side...you can have whatever you want."

Mikey stopped a moment and chuckled.

"Careful Frankie, you say that to the wrong person, they could get the wrong idea."

Frank looked at Mikey with a blank expression.

"What wrong idea?"

He asked seriously, then grinned and winked before heading inside. Mikey looked after the younger man and shook his head. He then headed to Ray to see what he wanted for lunch.

_***Time Stamp: Sunday_

Gerard was rather annoyed to hear a car pulling up with only fifteen minutes left till they closed. No one had come in the last two hours so he was able to work on his manuscript. He had checked in with his home in California and found everything good, and was also able to complete a conference call. So all in all a productive day and one with no one looking for a pet. Even the dogs knew to not start anything when Gerard was around. Gerard reluctantly got up from his desk and left the office, heading to the front counter to greet the unwanted intruder. As the door opened and that annoying bell went off, he closed his eyes and managed not to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Welcome to paws, how may I..."

Gerard opened his eyes and saw his employee.

"Oh. Mr. Iero. For a moment there I thought you were someone important."

Frank frowned slightly, but brushed it off...he was used to this now.

"No...it’s just me."

"Yes, well I am very busy so if you left something, grab it quickly and..."

"No no..."

Frank interrupted, wishing now that he’d asked Mikey to do this.

"I was hoping I could have a word...it won’t take long."

"A word?..."

Gerard raised his eyebrow a bit.

"Fine then, come into my office."

Frank swallowed and nodded, then followed his boss through to the back. When they got into the older man's office, Frank realised that when he said he was 'very busy', he didn’t actually mean with anything to do with the shelter. He wondered if Mr. Way had even been in to see the dogs today.

"Well, the thing is, Mr. Way...I was kinda hoping to get a day off here and there. I mean I love working with the dogs and I’ve no problem with working six days some weeks...but _every_ week is a bit much, y' know?...and I was supposed to have Wednesdays off."

Gerard wasn't even paying attention to Frank right now. He was looking at pictures and trying to decide on his dust jacket cover photo.

"Yes yes, I will look into it. Hey, which one do you think looks better?"

He held up four pictures for Frank to look at. Frank blinked at him for a moment, pretty sure that Mr. Way hadn’t heard a word he’d said. He sighed and looked at the photos. The fourth picture looked kind of intimidating, and Frank thought that one looked the most like the man he knew...but the third one...

"I think the third one...with the pinstriped jacket?...that looks the best. You look good in that."

"I was a little concerned about it cause my hair was so long when it was taken, but I bet it will get me with the younger crowd..."

Gerard hummed to himself still looking at the other pictures.

"Yes, well I will take it into consideration."

Frank was about 95% sure that Mr. Way would ignore his advice.

"So uh...about what I asked?"

"What...oh yes, well I am pretty busy right now, but as soon as everything dies down, I will look into giving you some time off."

Frank sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"Ok. Well I better go then..."

He turned toward the door, mumbling under his breath.

"Yeah, go take a nap."

"See you later Mr. Iero."

The door closed behind Frank, but instead of just seeing his car, he saw Mikey.

"He used to listen more back when we were kids...if you can believe it."

Frank shook his head.

"Not really."

Mikey pulled Frank into a hug.

"One day he is going to figure out how valuable you really are and I just hope it isn't too late..."

Mikey pulled back from Frank and lifted his chin.

"Chinese?"

Frank smiled gratefully.

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

Mikey smiled and slipped into the passenger seat of Frank's car. As he waited for Frank to get in he looked up at his brother's office.

"You may be rich Gerard, but you are a fool."

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"Ugh, fuck...I can't I..."

Ray practically fell over reaching for his phone. He had been throwing up for an hour now in the bathroom. He groaned as he concentrated on looking at his phone to speed dial his boss. He just hoped Mikey had a solution.

*

*

*

*What’s up pussy cat? Woah, woah wooooah. What’s up pussy cat? Woah wo... *

Frank's phone rang at four in the morning. Frank groaned, rolling over and rubbing his eyes. He grabbed his phone and answered without looking to see who was calling.

"Yeah Mikey, what's up?"

"Do I even want to know how you knew it was me?"

"Ringtone..."

Frank said tiredly, squinting at the bright phone screen in his pitch black room.

"It’s 4 am Mikey."

"Yeah...uh Ray called me...from the ER."

Frank was suddenly wide awake, sitting up so fast his head spun.

"Woah...the ER?!...what happened?"

"Food poisoning. He and his wife went out to eat and...well it didn't go well."

"Well shit!..."

Frank huffed, running his fingers through messy bed hair.

"What can I do to help?"

"Well we need to run Pets while he is out and since you don't like the mice you can't do it."

"You want me to look after Purrs?!...who’s gonna tell your brother?"

"I'll deal with him, you just take my schedule. Pets closes before Purrs, so you won't work late."

Frank sighed.

"Yeah ok...I can handle that. Will Ray have to stay in hospital, do you think?...I could take him some grapes or something after work."

"I think he is being fed by IV, but it's a nice thought Frankie."

Frank hummed thoughtfully.

"Well maybe I could take him some comics or a book or something. Should probably get another couple hours sleep now though...don’t want to be too tired to take care of the kitties."

"Yeah, they are a little more high maintenance, shockingly..."

Mikey chuckled from exhaustion and worry. 

"Just be there usual time, I will be there before you. and Frankie...thanks."

"No problem Mikey. See you later."

Frank hung up and put the cell on his nightstand, then yawned wide and closed his eyes...another two hours and he’d have to get up, maybe he could get back to that dream he was having before he was woken up.

*

*

*

Frank climbed out of his car and walked straight over to Pocket Pets to speak to Mikey. He wouldn’t go in of course, but he opened the door and called out.

"Hey Mikey, you there?"

Mikey came out looking exhausted.

"Yeah Frankie, let me show you around."

He had triple bags under his eyes and looked like he had been in a fight, but had no visible marks.

"Woah dude!...did you get _any_ sleep last night?"

"Not after the conversation I had with Gerard."

Frank raised an eyebrow.

"It really went that badly?"

_"No Michael, you cannot take my employee to fix whatever mess Mr. Toro got in and..."_

_"FUCK OFF GERARD. THE MAN COULD FUCKING DIE! HE'S IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL SO YOU CAN TAKE YOUR SELFISH BULLSHIT AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!"_

"You could say that."

Mikey yawned and opened up the door to Purrs. He walked in and turned on the lights to a chorus of meows. Frank grinned...he loved that noise.

"He’s gotta see that this wasn’t anyone's fault...right?"

"Gerard doesn't care about anyone but himself. He's a selfish bastard and if he was in the hospital I would be overjoyed."

Mikey spoke through gritted teeth as he walked past the cat houses. One of the newest kitten reched out to him and his face immediately softened and he picked it up and started cooing to it. Frank frowned.

"You don’t mean that Mikey. I know you. You hide it, but you do care about him. Admit it, if he was really sick or hurt, you’d be devastated."

Mikey ignored Frank is exchange for playing Boop with the kitten and having it catch his fingers in an attack and then lick them. Mikey laughed. He was in his world.

"Okay so you have the itinerary for them. If you need help or have a question, you can call me or just walk over."

Frank sighed, carefully taking the kitten from Mikey’s hands and giving him a sad look.

"Deny it all you want Mikey...but he’s still your brother, and you still love him..."

He kissed the kitten's nose then placed it back with it's brothers and sisters.

"I’ll come over if I need anything, Ok?"

"Alright, see you later."

With no more words Mikey left. Frank sighed heavily, shaking his head, and began his day.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!"

Gerard was pissed! He had a phone interview today that he had to cancel and he couldn't write anything because he had to take care of the stupid dogs. He didn't pay any attention to them and just locked himself in the office. The barking was deafening. Gerard stormed out of Paws and walked over to Purrs. As he got closer his eyes started to itch and water.

"Shit!"

He had to retreat. Frank was sat at the front desk of Purrs as he wrote up the last of the paperwork on a trio of tiny kittens that had just been brought in. He glanced up at the door, just in time to see his boss turn away. He almost looked like he was crying...but that couldn’t be, could it?  
He deserted his paperwork and left the desk, moving to open the door.

"Mr. Way?..."

He called out to the man's back.

"Do you need something?"

Gerard turned around and saw Frank.

"Uh...yeah, three of the uh...black dogs keep fighting over this toy and when I take it away they all start howling, but then I give it back and they fight again."

Frank giggled.

"Oh yeah, that’d be Eenie, Meenie and mo...Miney found a home yesterday..."

He looked at his watch.

"It’s gone ten...have they had their treats yet?"

"Treats...oh I mean I fed them..."

"I didn’t think you’d let them starve..."

Frank chuckled.

"No, I mean their biscuits...the ones in the box under the counter?...I make them a load every week. They won’t settle til they’ve had one..."

He frowned slightly.

"I _did_ leave a note."

"You make...?"

Gerard did see the notes, but he shoved them away in his anger. Frank nodded, walking toward Paws.

"I like to bake. I make a batch of brownies for my mom's reading group, and a batch of dog safe biscuits for the babies on Sundays..."

He smiled as he looked back at Mr. Way, who was a step or two behind him.

"I could make you some brownies if you’d like?"

"Oh, I don't eat sweets that often. Not really a...well I don't have a sweet tooth..."

Gerard watched Frank walk in and grab the treats. They were adorable little bones dipped in what looked like chocolate and colored candy.

"Wait...you can't give dogs chocolate."

Frank nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know. All types of chocolate contain things called methylxanthines...they’re mostly caffeine and theobromine, and dogs can’t metabolise them. That’s why _this_..."

He pointed to the coating on one of the little bone shaped biscuits.

"...isn’t chocolate. It’s a soft, sugar free, caffeine free icing...and it tastes more of beef, than chocolate."

"Really?"

Gerard picked up one of the shaped bones and sniffed it.

"And the coloured ones?"

Frank grinned.

"The pink ones taste of salmon, the yellow are vanilla, the green are grass flavoured and the blue...well they’re supposed to be blueberry, but they taste more like lavender to me."

"Wait...taste...you eat them?"

Frank laughed, shaking his head.

"Well I don’t snack down on them, but I do taste test them while I’m making them...to make sure the batch is good."

"Oh..."

Gerard looked in the coloured ones and pulled out a yellow.

"Vanilla right?"

Frank nodded.

"Yeah. The biscuits are really hard though, so be careful."

Gerard nodded and then took a small bite.

"It is hard, but it's pretty good, even for a dog biscuit. I noticed you have smaller boxes under there too. Do you give them to the clients?"

Frank grinned.

"Yeah, I give each new family a box...but I was thinking of maybe selling bigger boxes if people wanted them. I was gonna speak to you about that, but I’ve not had a chance."

He looked down. There was never a right time. 

"You would have to list the ingredients on each box."

Frank looked up hopefully.

"I can do that. I created the recipe, so I know exactly what’s in them. I can print the labels on my computer at home too."

"Yeah, I think that would be good. We need to add a card too."

"A card?...oh, the new business cards..."

Frank grinned and picked up the box of new cards, handing them over.

"Mikey showed me. They came out great."

"Mikey..."

Gerard looked at the cards. He never even knew about them. 

"I’ll give the pups their treats if you like, but then I gotta get back to Purrs. You’d never believe how much trouble those little guys can cause when they’re left alone for ten minutes."

Frank grabbed the big box of biscuits and headed toward the kennels and puppy pens, leaving Mr. Way to himself. Gerard watched Frank walk away. Here was a guy who had been working for him for the past two months and he knew nothing about him at all. Gerard walked back to the office still munching on the treat.


	4. Rummy Isn't Always Gin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hope that's not your boyfriend you're visiting."
> 
> "Just a friend...a colleague."
> 
> "Oh good. So when can I take you out for coffee?"
> 
> "Oh um, I mean...I don’t know I...I don’t have much time off..."
> 
> Frank chewed his lip awkwardly.
> 
> "Maybe...Saturday?"
> 
> "I'll hold you to that."
> 
> Ryan kissed Frank's hand.
> 
> "Now go cheer up your friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So as you can see we are back at it again. We are currently working on It's Not Lovin', but for right now, here is a new chapter for you all! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

The rest of Frank's day went without much incident...except one of the kittens managing to wedge itself in an awkward place, that Frank ended up spending nearly ten minutes trying to free it from. When his day was over, he made sure all his babies had fresh water and clean litter trays, then grabbed his things and headed out, locking the door on the way. He walked over to Mikey, who was sat on the hood of his car, outside Pocket Pets.

"Hey Mikey...so how was _your_ day?"

"I never realised how taking care of smaller creatures can make you so tired. I also found out that the bunnies weren't all male like we were told in that cage."

Frank cringed.

"Yikes!...Did you separate them now?"

"Yeah, but I think it's too late..."

Mikey gave a tired chuckle.

"They fucked like...themselves."

Frank laughed.

"Yeah, they’ll do that. You'll have to keep a close eye on the females till Ray comes back. If any of them are preggers, it’s gonna be a nightmare..."

He handed over the keys to Purrs.

"So the kitties are fed, watered and have fresh litter...I’m gonna go see Ray, do you want me to pass on a message?"

"Just ask him how the fuck he does it. I am more exhausted taking care of those rodents then I ever was with the kittens..."

Mikey took the keys.

"You don't have to lock up each time you know..."

Mikey looked blissfully at the key chain. He really did love his life...usually.

"Go, have fun, I'm gonna go lay in the pen and get some much needed purr therapy."

He clasped Frank on the shoulder and with an affectionate squeeze he was headed to his second home. Frank chuckled...sometimes he did that with the puppies, it worked a treat when he was feeling low. Sighing happily, he pulled out his car keys and walked over to his junker. It started on the third try and he put it in gear, before driving out of the parking lot and off toward the hospital.

*

*

*

Frank had put together a bunch of his own comics and books that he thought Ray would like, and he had them in a cloth bag on the passenger seat. After parking as close to the hospital doors as he could, he grabbed the bag and headed inside. He went up to the front desk, where a somewhat grumpy looking woman with glasses was tapping away on her keyboard.

"Uh hi. I’m looking for a patient?...Ray Toro, can you tell me where he is please?"

"Are you family cause Mr. Taro is in ICU and only immediate family can visit him."

"Toro, and yeah, I’m his sister."

Frank said with a straight face. He loved fucking with jobsworth bitches like this. 

"Oh...uh...sorry I didn't know he had your kind in his family. Uh...go on in miss, room 4."

Frank grinned.

"Thank you sir, have a nice day."

He turned and followed where the woman had pointed. He got to the door and knocked. 

"Yes, come in."

Frank opened the door and saw an older black gentleman in the bed.

"Oh uh...sorry, I think I’ve got the wrong room."

"Who are you looking for son?"

"Um, Ray?...Ray Toro?...is this room 4?"

He looked at the door and saw a large number 4 stencilled onto the wood. He frowned, had the bitch at the desk sent him to the wrong room on purpose? 

"Ah, I see the problem. My name is Taro."

Frank laughed.

"The woman at the desk _said_ Taro, but I corrected her cause I thought she couldn’t read or something..."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"No wonder she looked shocked when I said I was family. I’m sorry to disturb you."

"Ah it's no trouble. I haven't had a visitor in the time I've been here so it was nice of you to come, even if on accident."

Frank frowned slightly.

"Well I gotta go find my friend now, but I’ll pop back in when I’ve finished if you like..."

He pulled a pack of cards from his jacket pocket and smirked.

"You like Rummy?"

"You mean the game or my Cat?"

"Well I meant the game but...you’ve got a cat called Rummy?...that’s a cool name."

"He's a cool cat."

Frank giggled.

"Well I better go, but I’ll definitely be back...I wanna know more about your cool cat..."

He turned to the door, but then looked back.

"I’m Frank by the way."

"Rod, nice to meet you Frank."

"Nice to meet you too..."

Frank grinned wide.

"See you in a bit..."

He waved his hand at the older man then slipped back out the door. He went back to the front desk and the woman he’d spoken to before.

"Hello again sir, I appreciated meeting Mr. Rod Taro in room 4, but that’s _not_ who I said I was here to see. Now, could you please tell me where Mr. _Raymond Toro_ is?...thank you."

The woman turned around, but it wasnt a woman this time, it was a guy...and a cute one.

"Well hey there honey. Sure I can get you that number...if you give me yours."

Frank’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed.

"Oh err...sure?..."

He said unsurely...flustered. He pulled one of the new business cards from his pocket and hesitantly held it out.

"I’m Frank."

"Ryan..."

He purred taking the card and Frank's hand.

"Hope that's not your boyfriend you're visiting."

Frank shook his head.

"Just a friend...a colleague."

"Oh good. So when can I take you out for coffee?"

"Oh um, I mean...I don’t know I...I don’t have much time off..."

Frank chewed his lip awkwardly.

"Maybe...Saturday?"

"I'll hold you to that."

Ryan kissed Frank's hand.

"Now go cheer up your friend."

Frank giggled.

"Sure...what room?"

"Well you have to go to the normal patient wing on the third floor and he is in room 4 there."

"Ahh, well that explains the mix up then..."

Frank chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Ok, so I better go..."

He took a breath and smiled.

"Call me."

Then he turned and headed to the elevator.

When he finally found where he was supposed to be, he knocked on the door of room 4...hoping that _this_ would be Ray's room. Ray and Christa were in the same room and both looked like death.

"Hey guys..."

Frank said quietly as he stuck his head in around the door.

"You up for a visitor?"

"Frankie...what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you..."

He held up the bag of books and comics.

"Brought some things to help you pass the time."

"Oh that was nice of you..."

Ray gave a weak smile.

"I'll let Christa know when she wakes up."

Ray cough violently. Frank rushed to his bedside, putting the bag on the floor and picking up the water jug from the nightstand. He poured water into a paper cup then helped Ray to sit up a bit so he could drink.

"Easy there man, don’t choke. Do you want me to get the nurse?"

Just at that moment, a nurse appeared.

"Well Mr. Toro it seems I was right."

Ray groaned. Frank raised an eyebrow.

"What’s going on?"

"Mr. Toro would not keep his medication down so I said we had to move to suppository."

Frank’s eyes widened.

"Oh man!...I love you Ray, but I’m not sticking around to hold your hand for _that_..."

He smirked, picking the bag up off the floor and placing it on the foot of the bed.

"I’ll catch you later...yeah?"

The nurse laughed as she let Frank out. Frank waved bye then headed back to the elevator. He went back to the ground floor and straight to room 4. He knocked, then opened the door a little and stuck his head in.

"You awake Rod?"

"Didn't think you would really be back son."

Rod bayed him in and pointed to the chair. Frank grinned and entered the room, moving over to the chair and sitting down. He pulled the playing cards from his pocket and put them on the swing table.

"I _said_ I would, and I’m a man of my word. So, you were gonna tell me more about your cat?"

*

*

*

"Damn Rod, you’re a hustler, admit it...you’ve beaten me six times now."

"Nah, I'm just older than you and know the tricks..."

The big man laughed and patted Frank's shoulder as he watched Frank yawn.

"I think you should get home son and get some sleep. I am sure you have work tomorrow."

"I do...but I’ll be back to see you after work tomorrow. No one should be stuck in this place all alone."

"You're a good kid Frank. Alright, see you tomorrow."

Frank yawned again and shook Rod's hand.

"I’m glad I was sent to the wrong room, Rod. I’ll leave you the cards and see you tomorrow..."

He stood up and stretched, then headed to the door. He paused when he got there and turned.

"Your cat, you’ve got someone to feed him...right? I could help out if you’d like."

"My cousin was supposed to be taking care of him...but then again, she was supposed to visit me and look how that turned out."

Frank frowned.

"Well, if you want me to check up on him, I can. I know you don’t know me from Adam, but I can show you my driver's licence and anything else to prove who I am...if you want?"

"Kid you are either an angel or saving up karma for when you really screw something up."

Frank chuckled tiredly.

"I’m too kinky to be an angel, man. I just like to help."

Rod let out a loud guffaw. 

"Alright kid, you can help me out."

Frank grinned and pulled one of the shelter's cards out of his wallet.

"Cool. Here, my name and number are on the back."

Rod took it and then handed Frank a key.

"I gave them the key to the main door, but this one opens the garage one as well as the kitchen entrance..."

Rod wheezed a bit.

"Hope you find him in good health."

"I’ll look after him Rod, don’t worry..."

Frank pocketed the key, that had a little keyring attached with his address on it in faded black ink.

"See you tomorrow."

Then he left.

*

*

*

Frank was tired, but he couldn’t in all conscience leave Rod's cat until the morning, so he decided to head straight to his house...it was after all, on his way home. Pulling up outside the small one story house, Frank turned off his car and dug the key from his pocket. He climbed sleepily from the vehicle and walked up to the front door. As soon as he had the door open, he gasped and backed up a step, covering his nose and mouth with his hand. The smell was awful. Taking a few breaths of fresh air outside, he steeled himself and headed in. The house was tidy for the most part, but when he opened the kitchen door, he almost threw up right there on the carpet. Rod's poor little cat had been trapped in that room for what Frank imagined to be days. The room was a mess of cat faeces and urine, the litter tray in the corner was overflowing.

"Dear lord, you poor little thing..."

He reached down and scooped up the trembling cat that was rubbing up against his legs, obviously he was lonely without his owner. The cat's fur was dirty and matted and he smelt as bad as the room.

"I’m gonna take you home with me and sort you out...after I’ve cleaned up in here."

He sighed and set the cat back on the floor. There were empty food and water bowls on the floor, so Frank quickly cleaned them out and refilled them...barely getting them onto the ground before Rummy's face was in his food. 

Frank was tired, but this would not wait. As soon as the little cat had finished eating and drinking, Frank put him safely in a plastic pet carrier he’d found by the front door, then rolled up his sleeves and searched the cupboards for cleaning materials. 

*

*

*

Frank was almost done with the kitchen. The counters were clean, the floors were spotless and the litter tray was empty. He was binning rotten food from the fridge, when he heard the front door opening. He turned toward the door into the hall...he was ready to give Rod's family a piece of his mind right now. 

"Are you sure it's cool man?"

"Yeah, the old man has been in the hospital for two weeks now. He ain't comin' home anytime soon so we can just crash here and smoke up."

Frank ground his teeth together and closed the fridge door with force, alerting the two people in the hall...who sounded to be no more than teenagers...to his presence. Then he waited. 

"What the fuck was that?"

"Shit! Is the guy home?"

"No way, mom said he was in there for a long time now."

Frank realised that the teens were probably too gutless to check what the noise was, so he walked over to the door and opened it with a raised eyebrow. 

"So, _i_ have Rod's permission to be here to take care of Rummy...but I really doubt that you have permission to use this place as your own personal drug den...do you?"

The teens stood frozen.

"Uh...who are you?"

"I'm Frank. Who are you?"

"Uh...that's Desiree and I'm Alex."

Frank nodded like he recognised the names and frowned. 

"Thought so."

"Hey man, what's that supposed to mean?"

Frank imagined that Rod probably knew at least one of them, and wouldn't be too surprised by their behavior.

"Rod mentioned you."

He was counting on these kids not being too bright. 

"Oh...he did?"

Alex paled and the evident guilt crossed his face.

"I guess I should visit him, but hospitals scare me you know and he's really sick and ma said he may not come home again...."

He trailed off quietly.

"I miss him."

Frank softened.

"You should go see him...I know he’d appreciate it."

The girl, Desiree touched Alex's shoulder.

"I'll go with you."

Alex nodded and wiped a tear away.

"Are you gonna take care of Rummy?"

Frank nodded.

"Yeah. I cleaned up this place, but this poor little guy needs some attention..."

He pointed to the cat carrier on the table.

"I’m gonna take him home with me and give him a bath and some love. I’ll look after him til Rod's better."

"Alright, well nice to meet you Frank. You seem like a good friend to my uncle."

Alex held his hand out. Frank smiled and pulled off his pink rubber gloves to shake the boy's hand.

"I’m gonna try. Nice to meet you too. And you Desiree, I love your pin by the way."

He grinned, pointing to the Green Day pin on the strap of her bag. Desiree blushed.

"Thanks, I get a lot of flack from my friends cause they say it's "white" music..."

She did quotes with her fingers.

"I like them though, they have a great sound, stellar lyrics, and put on a awesome show."

Alex smiled and took her hand.

"I took Des for her birthday."

Frank grinned.

"I’ve seen them 25 times. Where did you see them?...I might’ve been there."

Frank thought both kids were going to have a heart attack. The next two hours were spent with Alex and Desiree helping to bath Rummy in the bathtub and cleaning Rod's house as they talked about their Greenday experiences. At the end they had exchanged numbers and promises to catch them in concert together when they came close to the area. 

"Bye Frank!"

Both waved as Frank got in his car with Rummy.

"Bye guys!..."

Frank shut his car door and when he finally got the engine to turn over, he headed home.

"Come on Rummy, time to go get some sleep."

It had been a really long day even before he’d gone to Rod's house, so all he wanted now was his bed...and to not be woken up for a week.


	5. I C U are on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _To Mr. Frank Iero,_
> 
> _This is to inform you that you are no longer employed at Paws. Your final check will be deposited two weeks from today. There is no need for further contact._
> 
> _Gerard A. Way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Um...don't hate us? Okay bye!
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: one week later***_

Frank groaned as he woke up to his alarm, hitting at it with the palm of his hand til it finally stopped making noise. He cracked an eye open and looked blearily at the clock.

"Fuck..."

He muttered, letting his eye close again.

"How can it *cough* be morning already?"

His voice was croaky and he knew right away that the little cold he’d thought he had a couple of days ago, was developing into something altogether more horrible and dangerous. Damn his shitty immune system. Grumbling and wincing at the pain in his head, he forced himself up out of bed. Most people would call in sick if they felt like this, but Frank was unfortunately used to it, and besides, he had animals to take care of that wouldn’t be too happy at being left unattended while he lay in bed feeling like death warmed up.

The room spun slightly when he stood up, but Frank gritted his teeth and staggered through to the bathroom. He didn’t bother looking in the mirror above his sink, cause he knew he looked like shit...instead, he turned on the shower as hot as he could stand it, stripped off leaving his shorts and shirt on the floor, then stepped under the fierce flow. He whimpered slightly at the heat, but maybe the steam would help clear his head a bit...if he was lucky.

Ten minutes later, feeling hot and looking like a boiled lobster, he stepped out of the shower and dried off before returning to his bedroom to get dressed for work. Once he was dressed, nearly exhausted from the minimal exertion, he sluggishly made his way through his home, feeding and checking on each of his menagerie of animals along the way. By the time he’d finished that, he felt like he could do with about ten more hours sleep, but unfortunately, his day was just getting started.

He couldn’t face breakfast himself, but then he had been moving so slowly getting ready that he no longer had the time anyway. Grabbing his keys, he left his apartment, making sure to lock the door after himself, then headed out. Luckily he didn’t have very far to drive, cause he wasn’t completely certain he was fit to drive in his current condition. 

Pulling into the parking lot, he was happy to see Mikey was already there, sat on the bench outside with a cup of coffee in his hand and a comic on his lap. Frank smiled weakly as he climbed out of his car, leaning heavily against it as he locked the door before turning to greet his friend.

"Hey Mikey..."

He waved.

"What ya *cough cough* reading?" 

"Hey Frankie, I..."

Mikey stopped short of his sentence. Frank looked terrible. He had been working hard to help out in Ray's absence and he was still cleaning up after Gerard. Plus now he was caring for someone's cat. In short he was burning himself out. Frank slumped down onto the bench as far from Mikey as he could get...no point in them both being sick. 

"Frank are you alright?"

Frank lifted a hand to scrub tiredly down his face, sighing heavily and falling into a short coughing fit afterward.

"Yeah *cough cough*...I’m great..."

He said a little sarcastically, smirking.

"It’s just a *cough* cold." 

"My ass. You need to go rest. I am sending you home right now. I'll deal with Gerard. Go on."

Frank shook his head.

"But...the kitties."

It was a weak-ass argument, but it was all he had. 

"No, the Frankies are more important, especially since there is only one. Now that is an order from your boss."

Frank huffed, he really didn’t have an answer for that...but he tried anyway.

"I could stay till *cough* Gerard gets here."

"Frank, don't make me carry you to the car."

Frank frowned, then fell into another coughing fit, one hand clutching his stomach, the other his head. When he recovered, he looked at Mikey reproachfully.

"Fine, I’ll go. Have fun with my kitties and *cough* your brother."

Mikey watched as Frank staggered back to his car. He was genuinely concerned for the younger man. He hoped that a day of bed rest would make things better for him. Mikey finished his food and then headed in to open both sections of the animal shelter.

* 

*

*

Frank didn’t make it home, half way there he fell into such a bad coughing fit that he had to pull over before he crashed. He coughed painfully into his hands for about three minutes, then noticed the blood.

"Well...fuck."

He muttered, wiping his mouth and trying to catch his breath before putting his car back in gear and adjusting his destination from home, to the hospital. Ten minutes later he was in the E.R, and two hours after that he was being settled into a room in the ICU...right next door to Ray's room. Once he was finally left alone to rest for a short time, he pulled out his cellphone and typed out a text message.

**From FRNKXO**

**To MilkyWay**

Hey dude, good thing you sent me home, just settled in bed...IN HOSPITAL! :(

I’m in the room next to Ray.

You couldn’t do me a favor and take care of my animals at home, could you?

Then he pressed send and put the phone on his nightstand, which went crashing to the floor in just the right way and shattered sending pieces flying everywhere.

"Great, just great."

Now he needed to get a new phone when he got out. Frank rolled over and let his exhaustion take over, just as a nurse walked in to take his vitals again.

 _***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"This is bullshit!"

Gerard was pissed. He had been unable to get a hold of Frank. He didn't want to ask Mikey anything so he did what he does best, he brooded. He sat there getting more and more pissed till after a week, he was done. Gerard sat at his lap top and pulled up his email.

_To Mr. Frank Iero,_

_This is to inform you that you are no longer employed at Paws. Your final check will be deposited two weeks from today. There is no need for further contact._

_Gerard A. Way._

Gerard proofread the email again and pressed send. Then he went to put the ad back in to find a new employee, but this time he was going to make sure they were his employee and Mikey would have no say.

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

Frank smiled weakly as Mikey poked his head around the door, he’d visited him every day for the last three weeks after work. Thankfully he was out of ICU after two weeks and was now in a regular room, but they still wanted him to stay a little longer just to make sure nothing was coming back. He also brought him a new toss away phone till Frank could get a better one. It had a different number for now, but Frank would change it over to his when he got out. On top of all that, Mikey had also been taking care of Frank's menagerie at home. Frank really owed Mikey big time for everything.

"Hey Mikey, how’s things?...how are the furries?"

"They miss you like I do. Any word on getting out of here?"

Mikey knew that Frank would still need time at home even after this to convalesce. Frank shook his head.

"Not yet. I’m dying to get out...no pun intended."

Mikey chuckled at Frank's dark humor.

"Well Ray gets out officially tomorrow. He said he will be back at work by the end of the week. Your friend Rod wanted me to tell you that he is moving in with his daughter and nephew and the apartment doesn't allow pets so he said you can keep Rummy if you want."

Mikey tried to think of anything else he forgot. Frank sighed...another cat for his collection, good thing he liked cats.

"How’s your brother been?" He asked with a raised brow, wondering if the brothers were even talking right now.

"Who knows and who cares."

Mikey turned to get the treat out of the bag he brought for Frank. Frank frowned, he had a lot of work to do when he got out if he was going to get those two to be brothers again...he’d decided to make it his personal mission. 

"What you got there?"

He asked, changing the subject...for now. 

"Something sweet for a sweetheart."

Mikey handed Frank a small white box with writing he knew Frank would recognise. Frank grinned.

"You didn’t..."

He opened the box with the words _The Chocolate Covered Company_ and a stylised strawberry dipped in chocolate on the lid and grinned even wider.

"You did!...you wonderful wonderful man..."

He picked up one large strawberry encased in smooth dark chocolate at took a bite.

"Mmmm...did you really order these from Florida?...you didn’t have to you know. But thank you."

Frank remembered telling Mikey about these amazing chocolate strawberries he’d had last year when he visited his cousin in Miami, and that he’d never found any as good anywhere else. It hadn’t been a hint...honest. 

"You really deserve them Frankie."

Frank shook his head no, but took another bite anyway, smiling as he held out the box to his friend. They talked for a little longer, but Mikey could see Frank getting tired after a bit. He was still not recovered fully and it took a lot of energy out of him to engage in conversation.

"Alright Frankie, I'm going to get going now."

Frank smiled tiredly.

"Ok, but would you do me a favour?"

"Of course Frankie, anything."

"Anything?...promise?"

"Yes anything."

Frank took a breath.

"Talk to your brother."

"Frankie...you know that is not what I mean."

Frank sighed, he thought it was worth a try.

"Ok then. Well when you go to feed my furries, Look, I still don’t know when I’m getting out, so could you just bring my laptop in to me? I can't get internet on this temp phone for shit and I am worried if there’s anything important that needs answers."

"Yeah I can do that."

Mikey spent a few more minutes and then he was gone. He headed back to work to finish out his day and made a note to stop at Frank's place afterwards. Coming back from lunch he saw a young man coming out of Paws with Gerard. They shook hands and Mikey thought he saw an employment packet in the young man's arm, but he dismissed it. If Gerard wanted to hire someone else he could care less as long as it was coming out of his pocket and not the shelter's. Besides, maybe he could keep Frankie now. He had become more fond of him in the last few months anyway. Mikey went into Pocket Pets first and assured all the animals that Ray would be back soon. Then he went to Purrs to put a few adoption files together so he could leave.

_***Time Stamp: Three Days Later***_

"Hey Frankie, sorry it took so long. You know we have that big adoption day coming up so we are scrambling to get everything done."

Mikey handed Frank the laptop. Mikey felt bad that it had been a bit since he visited his brother's employee. Frank shook his head, smiling.

"No worries. Thanks for bringing this. Sorry I'm going to miss it, I know it's been on the calendar for a month now."

"It's cool. Maybe if Ray had not gotten better yet, it would be different, but he's holding it down pretty good. Well I should get going, but I promise I will pop in and see you on Friday before the event."

"Okay Mikey, see you then."

"Definitely. Bye Frankie!"

Mikey wanted to stay longer, but he was having several deliveries to the shelter and he needed to sign for them. Mikey waved and managed to make it into the elevator just before the doors closed.

Frank opened the ageing laptop and logged into his email account. After a moment looking through a couple dozen spam emails and one from his dentist asking him to reschedule his check up, he saw a message from the other Way. He opened it up and started to read.

"What the...I’m fired?!"

Frank felt tears prick his eyes. He loved that job. He looked at the date when it was sent. He was still in ICU at the time. It didn't even occur to him that Mikey never said anything. Suddenly he felt the need to be somewhere else. He didn't want to see Mikey's bright smile after finding this out. Maybe Mikey knew and was just not saying anything. Maybe Mikey really wasn't his friend and it was all a joke. Maybe is animals were all dead now. In the back of his mind Frank knew he wasn't being rational, but he didn't care. Climbing out of bed, he pulled his clothes out of the bottom drawer of the nightstand that Mikey brought for him and changed into them quickly. The IV was in the back of his hand, but it wasn’t attached to anything so without thinking he pulled it out, wincing slightly, and not bothering to stop the bleeding before grabbing up all of his stuff and slipping out of the room. There were no nurses at the desk, so he walked quickly to the elevator and left the ward. Once he was finally outside in the fresh air, he took a deep lung full, then went to find his car. The whole time he was focused on getting out of there, he didn't realize he was leaving a trail of blood in his wake. Little drops like crumbs for the nurses to follow. He also didn't realize that when the nurses found it, that Mikey was his emergency contact and woudl be notified. No Frank didn't notice any of this as he typed a quick text to his former boss's brother and then dropped the phone on to the parking lot and closed the door. He drove off with only destination in mind, his mom's.

* * *

"Yeah, put it over there. No over there!"

"Hey Mikes, your phone is going off."

"Can you see what it says?"

Ray grabbed the phone and opened it up.

**From FRNKXO**

**To MilkyWay**

Hey man, please take care of my furries...see you.

"It's from Frankie. Just a reminder for his pets."

"Cool, I'll text him later."

Ray put the phone down again and went back to adding new wood shreds to the rabbit cages.


	6. Two Are Better Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers sat there in silence for a moment.
> 
> “We really fucked up didn’t we?”
> 
> “Yeah we did.”
> 
> “So how do we fix it?”
> 
> “We figure out where he is.”
> 
> “Together?”
> 
> “Yeah, together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Okay so this chapter marks a fork in the road for this fic. We are working on two endings and depending on which is voted for, will be the final ending for the fic. So, does Frank end up with Gerard or Mikey in the last chapter? Go on Twitter **[@momijineyuki](https://twitter.com/MomijiNeyuki/status/1000894782976282624)** to vote. You do not need to have a twitter to vote since it is anon anyWay. Whoever has the most votes will be the one that gets Frankie...in the end. ^0^
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys!

“WHAT THE FUCK GERARD?!”

Mikey banged the door to Paws open, breaking the glass and startling the new employee that Gerard was in the middle of lecturing.

“Excuse me Jason...”

Gerard walked up to his brother and pushed him hard.

“YOU BROKE MY FUCKING DOOR!”

Mikey gained his footing and pushed back.

“YOU FUCKING DESERVE IT FOR WHAT YOU DID TO FRANK!”

“I DIDN’T DO SHIT TO FRANK! HE QUIT!”

“NO HE DIDN’T, YOU FIRED HIM!”

“HE STOPPED COMING TO WORK!”

“HE WAS IN THE HOSPITAL DYING, ASSHOLE!”

“BULLSHIT!”

Mikey hauled off and punched Gerard in the face. Gerard staggered back into the desk, falling on his ass clutching his nose.

“WHAT THE FUCK MIKEY! I HAVE A COVER SHOOT TODAY!”

“FUCK YOU AND YOUR BOOKS! YOUR FANS SHOULD KNOW WHAT AN UNCARING PEACE OF SHIT YOU ARE!”

“Uh…should I leave?”

“YES!”

Both Ways yelled at the young man, startling him into a pile of dog food. He scrambled up from the kibble and ran out of the door. Mikey shut the door behind him and looked down at his brother.

“While Frank was visiting Ray in the hospital, he met a man named Rod Taro.”

“Rod Taro?”

“Yeah, the nurse gave him the wrong room number. Ray was in ICU on the 4th floor. Anyway, they bonded over Rod’s cat, which Frank rescued from being abused by Rod’s nephew.”

Gerard rubbed his face, chuckling.

“Yeah, that sounds like something Frank would do.”

“Right?”

Mikey walked up and slid down next to Gerard on the floor.

“He didn’t know that right before he met Rod, the man had a roommate that was sick enough that he had to be moved to isolation. Rod had been checked to make sure he was not infected, but Frank must have picked up something on his visits. He ended up in the ICU three weeks ago.”

“Why didn’t you tell me all of this before?”

Mikey sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“It’s stupid, but I wasn’t talking to you and you don’t talk to me, so I didn’t even think about it. Honestly I thought Frank would have told you, you being his boss.”

“He must have been so sick he forgot to...”

The brothers sat there in silence for a moment.

“We really fucked up didn’t we?”

“Yeah we did.”

“So how do we fix it?”

“We figure out where he is.”

“Together?”

“Yeah, together.”

* * *

Frank missed his animals at home, and at the shelter, but he knew they were in good hands with the brothers...even if the brothers were a stubborn pair of asses most of the time. Frank chuckled as he stroked his mom's dog Trixie behind her ears.

"At least I’ve got you Trix..."

The little mutt woofed softly then jumped off the couch and ran off into the kitchen. Frank sighed, wrapping his arms around himself and curling up in the corner of the ratty blue couch.

"Or not."

He muttered, closing his eyes. 

"Sweetheart, why don't you take Trix for a walk? The fresh air will do you some good."

Frank opened his eyes on a roll.

"Ma, I just want to sleep."

"You've been sleeping the whole time you have been here. Come on, time for fresh air."

Frank knew he wasn’t going to win this argument, so he begrudgingly got up off the couch and went to grab his shoes, giving his mom a peck on the cheek on the way past.

"Ok Ma, whatever you say..."

He shoved his feet into his converse and grabbed Trixie's lead off of the hook by the door, giving it a shake.

"Come here Trix, walkies time."

*

*

*

It took a few days, but Mikey and Gerard finally found where Frank went thanks to Rod's nephew strangely enough.

"Man I didn't think Jersey had nice places like this."

Gerard was driving while Mikey was looking outside. The area they grew up in was suburbs, but dangerous. This looked pretty picturesque compared.

"Yeah, bet Frank even played outside as a kid."

They had been driving in the neighborhood for a while trying to find the house.

"Wait..that Frankie?"

Mikey pointed to a guy walking a...dog?

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if that is a dog on the leash."

Frank stopped to let Trixie pee, scratching the back of his neck as the little dog sniffed around the grass at his feet.

"Hurry up Trix, there’s a Twilight Zone marathon starting in ten minutes."

"Frankie."

Frank looked up and nearly choked on his gum.

"Mikey?...Mr. Way?"

Gerard pulled the car over and got out. He walked up to the younger man and his dog.

"Mr. Iero..."

"Frank, please...you’re not my boss now...remember?"

Frank didn’t mean to sound bitter, but that’s how it came out. Mikey was just getting out of the car when Gerard hit his knees in front of his former employee. 

"Forgive me Frank, I was terrible to you and never realised what you were going through, or who you truly were."

Frank stared, wide eyed in shock.

"W-what?...I..."

He looked up and saw Mikey approaching.

"Mikey?"

Mikey was as shocked as Frank was. He had no words. He had never seen his brother like this. Frank looked back down at the man on his knees before him. He held out his hand.

"Get up Mr. Way, you’ll ruin your pants."

Gerard took Frank's hand, but pulled him down into a hug. Frank’s eyes went wide again.

"Mr. Way?!"

He looked up at Mikey for guidance. 

"Um...Gee?"

Mikey didn't know what to do.

"Please Frank forgive me."

Frank pushed Gerard back a little to look at him.

"Mr. Way I...yes, of course I forgive you but..."

He looked up at Mikey, then back at the older brother.

"...but what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Rod's nephew. He said you talked about your mom to him a lot. It made sense."

Mikey cut in and placed a hand on Frank's shoulder.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?"

Frank sighed, looking down.

"I don’t know. I was upset...I never got fired before."

"Really?"

Gerard was kind of in shock. Even he had been fired before he became a writer. Frank shrugged slightly.

"Well...once. But then we all were, cause the place shut down."

"That's actually called laid off then."

Mikey looked down at Gerard and laughed. Gerard chuckled then too. Frank was pretty sure it was the first time he’d ever heard Gerard laugh. He smiled, giggling slightly.

"Oh, Ok then."

"Oh look dear, someone is doing a proposal."

A car drove by slowly and a woman pointed to Gerard on his knees. Frank burst out laughing as the car passed.

"Maybe we should get up. People are staring."

"Yeah good idea."

Gerard looked at Frank and smiled. Frank pushed up onto his feet, pulling Gerard up with him.

"So I don't think you said why you're here."

"To give you your job back."

Frank's eyes went wide again looking at Gerard in confusion. 

"But...but you don't like me."

"Yes I do. I just don't..."

"What he means to say is he doesn't know how to tell people he likes them."

Mikey put an arm on Gerard's shoulder. Gerard looked over at the younger and taller man and sighed.

"Yeah."

Frank chuckled.

"Well at least you two are talking now. When did that happen?"

The brothers made a face and then started to laugh.

"I guess it's when we got into a fight over you."

"Over me?!...wow..."

Frank laughed.

"Well I guess I did what I wanted to then."

"What was that Frankie?"

Mikey looked at Frank with curiosity. Frank grinned, looking between the brothers.

"To make you two brothers again, of course."

Gerard looked at Frank and then back at Mikey.

"Why were you so worried about that?"

Frank sighed heavily, like it was obvious...which to him, it was.

"Cause from what I can tell, you two are all each other has got. And you’re both great guys who deserve to be happy..."

He chuckled quietly.

"Plus...I don’t like it when people I care about don’t get along..."

This threw Gerard a bit. Frank cared for him? He never gave Frank a reason to. In fact he never got close to him at all. Frank looked between the brothers, tilting his head when he saw confusion on Gerard’s face.

"What?!"

"I think Gee is getting over loaded..."

Mikey took control of the situation now.

"Come on Frankie, let's get your stuff and go home."

Frank smiled.

"Home to my furries. You’ve been watching them...right?"

"Yes I have. Rummy has been especially lonely without you."

"Rummy? The one that he got from Rod?"

Mikey was surprised that Gerard remembered.

"Yeah, he meows a lot at the door waiting for you to come home. I think he believes he's a dog."

Frank laughed.

"Yeah. I’m pretty sure he joins in with the dogs when they bark at the post man. Oh..."

He looked down with a grin.

"This is Trixie by the way. Say hi Trixie."

The little dog barked and Frank grinned, looking up proudly. Gerard leaned down and pet the dog on the head.

"Cute."

Frank giggled.

"Well that’s the first time I heard her called _that_ before. Ok, so my mom's place is just round the corner...let’s go."

The three piled in the car and drove off. The ride took just three minutes, during which time Trixie threw up on Frank’s pants.

"Sorry guys..."

He said, pressing the button to lower the car's back window.

"She doesn’t like cars."

Gerard tried not to be upset that his practically brand new Porche now smelled like dog puke, but at least it was on Frank's pants and not the seat. They pulled up outside Frank’s mom's house and Trixie started barking excitedly.

"Ok girl. Yes, we’re home. Hold your shit..."

Frank laughed as he opened the door and the little dog wiggled to get free.

"You guys wanna come in for coffee?...mom makes great java, and she’d love to meet you."

"Sure we could, Gee can air out the car."

"Riiiight."

The three climbed out of the car. Gerard looked around the place and watched Mikey and Frank as they talked and headed up to the door. He realised that they were a lot closer to each other than he thought could happen in such a short time even though Gerard was Frank's boss...who never spent any time with him. At that moment Gerard was determined to find out who the real Frank was and why he was so amazing.

"Come on Gee!"

Gerard saw them both waving at him and gave a small smile. Things were going to be interesting from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates, sneak peeks, cover art, questions, or requests you can follow me @momijineyuki and @Geesclulesgirl on Twitter! ^-^


End file.
